


Are they or are they not?

by Sharinganblossoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Fluff, Gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharinganblossoms/pseuds/Sharinganblossoms
Summary: Eren and Mikasa's relationship as seen through other's eyes and the gossip that follows them.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	Are they or are they not?

**Author's Note:**

> All the parts are in chronological order.

"Alright you new recruits! I want you all to be on your best behavior and keep your filthy mouth shut! Our guest will only answer questions related to your training got it. Try to learn as much as you can from today's class. You have no idea how tough it is to get someone like her to be the guest lecturer."  


Louise couldn't believe her ears. She has been looking forward to this day for years now. The day she will meet Mikasa Ackerman again. She was her hero, her inspiration, she gave her life a meaning. And finally after three years she was going to meet her again. A wide smile spread across her features as their trainer left briefly before coming back with Mikasa Ackerman.  


Louise was awestruck. The woman oozed confidence, strength and beauty. She wanted to be just like her when she graduated. That day was very soon now.  


Mikasa briefly wandered her eyes across the field before asking them all to maintain a stance as she started demonstration. It was a couple hour later after the training that she asked them all to take break. 

Louise could barely move her leg. Her training was no joke. No wonder she was humanity's second strongest. She quickly gobbled up her water as she eyed Mikasa and found her talking to their captain and it didn't seem like she was remotely tired. Their superior then bid her goodbye as the super soldier was left alone and Louise's eyes gleamed with excitement. Now was her chance to talk to her. She had barely taken a step when someone walked inside the grounds and towards Mikasa. She seemed surprised as the newcomer approached her with what seemed like a lunch box.  


He looked to be around Mikasa's age and was indeed a very handsome man. Was that her boyfriend? The guy smiled as he handed her the box and they engaged in a conversation.  


Louise poked Nikki, the girl sitting next to her as she paused her eating and raised an eyebrow.  


"Hey do you know who that guy is with Ms. Ackerman?"  


The brunette turned to look in that direction as her eyes widened before she addressed her friend.  
"That is Eren Yeager. Oh my god I can't believe he is here. Oh god he is so hot!"  


She ignored her friend's obvious ogling as she observed the tall guy. So this was the famous Eren Yeager, the saviour of humanity, the monster. He has been crowned with many names but right now he just appeared to be a normal person who was spending time with his girlfriend...or friend?  


"Do you think they are dating?"  


Louise voiced out her thoughts as her friend snapped out of a thorough body scan of the older guy before giving her a dejected look.  


"They are more then just dating. I heard he saved her when she was just a young kid and since then they have been inseparable. I am sure they are together I mean look at the way they look at each other. That's so romantic!"  


Her friend gushed over the couple as Louise raised an eyebrow at the new piece of information. So Eren Yeager was Mikasa's saviour. Interesting.  


* * *

Armin just stood there wondering whether to approach them or not. Sure the three of them have always been together and inseparable but that was when they were young kids. Things have been changing alot quite recently.  


It was night time and he couldn't sleep so he decided to take a stroll outside the cottage they were staying at. It wasn't the first time he was up this late nor would it be the last. With previous shifter's memories and the burden of trying to come up with a solution for paradise, his nights were restless. He wondered how bad it was for Eren who was often hit with the waves of memories. He halted when he spotted two familiar figure sitting by the staircase in the front of the cottage. At first he decided to approach them but paused when he noticed how Mikasa's head rested on Eren's shoulder and he was drawing soothing circles over her palm. He could hear them talking in low voice and although it wasn't much clear he could make out that it was probably related to her nightmares. Mikasa have been having them often after she found out about ymir's curse. Eren have told him about it although vaguely. Even though they both were his best friends, they were extremely private about the nature of their relationship and Armin wasn't sure himself what was going on between them.  


They were alot closer then they used to be before but he didn't know if they were romantically involved or not. He wasn't going to pry further too because they would tell him themselves whenever they felt comfortable. With a small smile he left the lovebirds alone.  


* * *

It was the third time today. Jean couldn't help but roll his eyes as he found Eren losing his concentration once again and taking a punch directly in his jaw. Jean smirked as it wasn't often Eren was defeated in hand to hand combat. His friend was distracted today and he could see the reason of his distraction moving in front of his eyes. Mikasa was donning a simple summer blue dress and her hairs were tied in a ponytail as she talked with Hanji. Jean was over his crush for Mikasa but even he had to admit she looked absolutely gorgeous in it. It wasn't often the dark haired girl was seen wearing something girlish and cute. And he wasn't the only one who noticed this Everytime Mikasa walked out in the backyard Eren's eyes would stray to hers and he would lose his focus.  


Jean had to admit it was pretty funny watching Eren drool over her. It was about time he noticed her back. They have grown pretty close lately so he wondered if there was a secret romance brewing in there.  


"Oyi Eren."  


Mikasa looked in their direction and threw a rare smile as he could see Eren's cheeks getting hotter. Geez  


"You know what man we are done for today."  


The said guy looked at him. Finally.  


"Why? We were just getting started."  


Jean shook his head as he wiped his face with the towel and started walking off from there.  


"No. I think I have kicked your ass enough to last a lifetime today."  


He was met with silence as he cast a last look at his friend and wasn't surprised in the least to find him already walking towards Mikasa.  


Yup. He was whipped.  


* * *

"Well he is handsome plus he is a great cook. "  


It was a rare sight to see Sasha blush so profusely and Historia chuckled at her friend's face. Who better then a chef for her food loving friend? It seems like fate really bought them together. She tried to push away the thoughts of Ymir from her mind and focused on her two girl friends. She have gotten a chance to have a sleepover with Mikasa and Sasha as they were in the city and it felt so good to just hang around and talk with her old friends without thinking of all the responsibilities. Her eyes moved to Mikasa who had a small smile on her face as she listened to Sasha.  


A mischievous twinkle spread across the blonde girl's face as she addressed her friend.  


"So Mikasa what about you?"  


She seemed confused by her question as she blinked and shook her head.  


"What do you mean?"  


Historia scooted closer to her and raised an eyebrow with amusement as she nudged her.  


"I have heard someone has gotten really handsome recently and said someone wants my beautiful friend. So did he make a move?"  


Mikasa turned red at the implication as she looked between her and Sasha, latter also laughing at her red faced friend.  


"I don't understand."  


She looked away to conceal her blush as Historia bit her lip to contain her laughter.  


"You know. Jean has gotten really handsome lately. I was wondering did he make any move?"  


Mikasa's face lost its colour as something akin to disappointment and relief crossed her face. Interesting.  


Sasha appeared confused too as she looked at her.  


"Wait I thought we were talking about Eren."  


Historia motioned her with eyes to keep quiet as she got the message and Mikasa caught on to the exchange and gave them peculiar look.  


"Why, is there something I should know about Eren and Mikasa?"  


She ignored the dark haired woman as Sasha let out a throaty laugh and nodded.  


"Nothing big just that they have been sleeping with each other."  


Mikasa gasped out loudly while Historia's eyes widened in shock. Well she wasn't expecting that so soon. She looked back at the subject of their conversation as she shook her head and glared at Sasha.  


"It's not. We are not. I mean yes it was once maybe couple more times but we just sleep and that's it. Nothing more."  


Mikasa was babbling at this point and Historia giggled at her nervous friend before taking her hands in her own.  


"Its alright Mikasa I know. Sasha and I were just messing with you."  


She calmed down after a while and Historia decided to spare her poor friend from anymore teasing but she did manage to make her blush one last time before leaving as she whispered in her ears.  


"I am sure Eren will be up for 'sleeping' with you if you catch my drift. Don't let this chance go girl."  


She winked leaving the Ackerman girl with a tomato red face.  


* * *

"We have two rooms available."  


Well this was awkward. Connie, Jean, Armin, Mikasa and Eren just stood there contemplating how to split up. This was the only hotel which was available now. Since it was festival season the city was packed with tourists and there weren't any rooms available.  


Sasha have decided to join Nicolo for the night and enjoy the festival with him whereas Levi and Hange were out having a meeting with Yelena and the others.  


Connie was getting impatient as they stood there contemplating what to do next. Other people were already in line for the booking and if they didn't decide soon they would have to sleep out on the street tonight.  


"Oh for God's sake why is this such a big fucking deal? Mikasa and Eren are already sleeping together so they can share the bloody room. Rest of us can take the other."  


Silence. Connie could swear he heard Jean choking while Armin's eyes looked ready to pop out. Wait. Was this supposed to be a secret?  


Mikasa gasped as she grew uncomfortable with two pair of eyes scrutinizing her and Eren while the latter appeared unaffected.  


"Well then its settled."  


Eren announced as he talked to the receptionist while Mikasa looked like she wanted to crawl inside the hole and die. Jean whistled as he observed the duo and Connie could already see where this was going.  


"So I was right. You two are dating!"  


"No we are not."  


Mikasa looked terrified even by the notion of it while Eren had an unreadable expression on his face or was he...dissappointed?. Wow. So that's why Sasha asked him to keep it a secret. It was complicated. Oh crap.  


"So you are just fuck buddies!. Damn guys didn't expect that."  


Ok Jean needs to shut up right now. Armin looked like he would be anywhere but there meanwhile Mikasa's face looked ready to explode.  


"Not that it's any of your business but sometimes I sleep besides Mikasa due to my nightmares. And by sleep I mean yes sleeping only."  


With that he took Mikasa's hand and headed towards the staircase leaving them behind.  
Uncomfortable silence.  


"So...do you think Mikasa is top or not?"  


"Shut up Jean!"  


This time it was both him and Armin who said it in unison.


End file.
